The Letters That Made Jily
by PatronousCharm
Summary: Jily was not only made by 2 people but by many everyone helped...


**Friends that know...**

Dear Alice

Today Olivia sprained her ankle and guess who had sprained it. Sirius Black. Him and his friends are staying near here and if they carry on being so annoying I am going to die. I think they stalk me no I am sure that they stalk me. What did I ever do to them. Maybe just a couple of shouting matches and refusing to go on a date with James Potter but ONLY that. ONLY that. I am so annoyed at them for coming. How did they know I was here. NO IDEA. Yay. I have no idea about everything.

From Lily

PS he is an arrogant toerag

To Lily,

Hi! How are you? I'm in America! That's why I took so long to get your letter. I tell you this every day. It is so obvious you have a crush on him. Well the tension between the two of you is there and you are just using the Snape incident against him. When was the last time he pranked someone? He isn't arrogant anymore and it's time you made peace your arguments are so disturbing towards our education!

I really need help with Slughorns homework! Can you send me the main points?

From Alice

PS Mae told me that her mother was sick again and she needs someone to take care of Mina while her and John are at school could you ask your mum?

To Alice,

Sure Daisy could do with some company and my mum would love to have Mina over. Today my mum said some "new" neighbors are coming over for dinner. I bet it's going to be so boring and today I talked to Potter, Black and Remus. we have made peace and are now 'friends' so you can now talk to your childhood best friend Potter. Happy? And please I told you that if I ever like Potter I'll tell u. Also me and James and Sirius are now on a first name basis. I didn't know that Potters real name was James. Before you ask I did know Sirius' name.

Hows America?

Also Amorentia smells unique to every person who smells it!

So I can't help you with the homework, DONT COPY but I think I'll smell:

Daisies

Parchment

Grass

Broom polish(dont ask why it's very personal)

From Lily

PS I'll write to Mae

To Mae,

Long story short! Today my mum said some "new" neighbors are coming over for dinner. I bet it's going to be so boring and today I talked to Potter, Black and Remus. we have made peace and are now 'friends' (we are even on first name terms). Also Al mentioned that your mum was sick again and if you want after the holidays Mina is welcome to stay with my mum and Daisy (don't mention it but Petunia is also here).

Got to go,

Lil

To Lily,

Why do you smell Broom Polish that is so awkward. I bet it was so boring meeting the new neighbors. I just came up with a good threat for Petunia. I'll put Amorentia in your boyfriends drink to make him gay with dad  
style="font-family: '.AppleColorEmojiUI'; font-size: 17pt;"?. Imagine her face! You do like James it's so obvious but I suppose that if you can't see it then maybe he can, he's had a crush on you for 5 years give him a chance. Please... OMG I just thought of this but do you think you'll smell broom polish because of James... Though I doubt it but maybe the Potions Princess has already smelt Amorentia and smells broom polish but doesn't know why... So am I right Lily Petal...

America is amazing I went to the MACUSA with Frank it is amazing.

Anyway I have to go

Alice

Dear Lils,

OMG you made peace with James that is soooo overdue! The gossip mill is going to go crazy! I can't believe it!

Mum is in hospital this time. So are you sure your mum wouldn't mind it would probably be for at least 3 months. John is really worried we haven't even turned 17 yet! Mum needs to hang on for 3 more days and even then it wouldn't be enough! We'd still be school children and Mina would still only be 9!?

Bye,

Mae

Dear Al,

OMG Olli and Sirius are going on a date to the fair and me Olli and James are going to the fair together at the same time. And... You were right I have a crush on James so yeah... But I am still not planning on admiting it anytime soon...

From Lils

Dear Mae,

OMG Olli and Sirius are going on a date to the fair and me Olli and James are going to the fair together at the same time. And... You were right I have a crush on James so yeah... But I am still not planning on admiting it anytime soon...

From Lils

To Oliver White,

Hello it is Alice, Lily's friend from school can you find an excuse to skip off going to the fair with Lily and James? Don't tell Lily I told you this but they have crushes on each other and them dating is years overdue...

From,

Alice Prewett


End file.
